The heart of the purest living
by chlowwy17
Summary: She ended up in the middle of the ocean. She was saved by a mermaid who begged for her to 'save them', though Mia doesn't know who. Finally she ends up in an island called Neverland where a group of adults claim that she is the only one who can find the unicorn tears, vital object. Did i leave anything out? oh, she is falling for the guy who shouldn't be falling for.
1. Someone is on the island

**Okay guys! This is my first fanfiction so i hope you like it! I'm also hoping lots of feedback to help me improve this story which i'm really looking forward to write! please review!**

It was cold. Though it wasn't unpleasant. No, not at all. I almost felt comfortable, safe and…wary. Well, I guess that's how you feel when you're slowly sinking through a deep empty ocean. Though I didn't know why I wasn't feeling the urge to swim to the surface. Why wasn't I even trying to breath? Was that it? Was dying supposed to make you feel so helpless? And then it clicked.

I wasn't fighting for my life simply because … I was not dying, I could breath. Slowly, I forced my eyes to focused on what was surrounding me, though I knew it perfectly well; water, seawater. I was breathing underwater.

I Felt the need to freak out, I wanted to have a mental breakdown. I wanted to ask myself what the hell was happening, but I couldn't. It was the water. The sea had somehow managed to take all the fear away, like if it was perfectly fine to sleep underwater. Somehow I trusted the water. I knew that the sea would do everything in his hand (well, _current_) to keep me safe. Don't ask me why because I seriously had no fucking idea.

Although I did trust the water, I wasn't trusting what was _in _the water. You know that feeling when you're swimming somewhere deep in the ocean, and you start panicking about the infinite amount of deadly creatures that are hiding in the darkness, way out of your sight, ready to murder you? Well that was definitely what I was starting to feel.

As if on queue, I heard a faint yelp somewhere behind me, but I was too sleepy to even turn around. Stupid, manipulative water. I simply lay there floating sloth style, too fed up with the craziness to even bother. I tried to concentrate on anything that could give away where the creature was, but I only heard the sound of bubbles each time the beast swam. Oh shit! I think I saw a tail. I think I saw a tail! That's it , end of argument, there is a freaking shark who wants to eat me.

Just as I was about to snap out of the trance and swim the fuck away I felt a pair of smooth hands softly push me from behind. Slowly, I floated to the surface with the help of that strange presence who could clearly hold their breath for a long time, but then of course, I could also breath under water, so why not them as well? The closer I got to the surface, the more control I was gaining on my body.

Suddenly all the panick I should had felt long before was kicking fiercely in. How did I end up here, because the last time I checked, I was sleeping peacefully in my bed. Right? Wasn't that what I was doing? Oh, no. _What _was I doing before a suddenly woke in this freezing water? I don't understand! Why can't I remember. I don't know if it was because of the cold water or because I was simply freaking out , that I instantly tensed. The owner of the hands had probably sensed it, because as soon I started breathing in short shallow breaths it placed a comforting hand on my shoulder, and it worked.

Gradually I pulled myself together and decided to trust it. What was I even trusting? Good question. Carefully, I shifted so that I could face it. A girl? Yes, it was a girl, who managed a soft smile. She was uncommonly beautiful, victoria's secret style, though I couldn't quite see her clearly as the water was deliberately putting me back in zombie mode. I tried to fight it back by shaking my head, but it was no use. I stared into her eyes for help , earning a simple nod from her. She was telling me to just give in, to do what my heart was yelling at me to do. A part of me trusted the water with my life ( creepy ), the conscious part screamed danger. Just before I could decide on what to do, my eyes shot a glance at her tail. Pretty. Wait, What?! She has a tail? I freaking blue fish tail! There was a faint chuckle as I realized she was a freaking mermaid. I shoke my head in confusion, Though I was abruptly interrupted by her suddenly serious glare. Bipolar mermaid. We had nearly reached the surface when she suddenly placed a hand on my cheek and truned my head to face her.

"Save us" she whispered and pushed me out of the water, leaving no time for me to react.

The sea, which had once been so welcoming and peaceful was now a pure battlefield between the waves. I had been left to my mercy in he middle of a storm. Instantly I duck my head back under water searching for the mermaid, though she was nowhere to be seen. Stupid fish! Couldn't she had just taken me somewhere near shore or some… That's it! I needed to find land not far away I could swim to. I tried to look over the fierce ocean, but it was hard to see with so much water trashing into my eyes.

"Come on Mia! You need to find land quick!" I shouted to myself frustrated.

The water was seriously aggressive. The waves from a distince came rushing with such force that the collision almost knocked me out a few times. However I managed to steady myself and located a dark island which was actually not far away at all.

"Great. I just have to manage to get there before I die of exhaustion" with that a kicked the water with all my will and began my way to the island. Surprisingly, it wasn't difficult at all, as if somehow the waves were opening a path between their battle to let me reach my goal.

Nahh. Pff I'm just being egocentric and thinking that the water is actually trying to help me. A small chuckle escaped from my mouth, which I soon regretted because a whole handful of salty water went into my mouth. Yuck! Anyways, that wasn't even enough to stop me from getting to the island, which took about half an hour of kicking and splashing. Exhaustion was all I felt when my trembling feet finally touched the rocky sand. I did my best to try and catch my breath. I almost felt bad for leaving the water, we had been through so much together! No, but seriously, it felt really strange to finally be on hard land. Did I forget how to walk? 'Cause I was seriously having problems with staying up straight on the ground. I kept tripping over rocks ore small holes in the ground. A few meters away from the jungle that stood in front of me, I tripped over a freaking log and fell face first on the ground. I groaned in frustation.

However I was so tired and fed up with everything that I decided it will be a good moment too sleep. That's right, I didn't even care about the deadly creatures that could be luring deep in the jungle, because I, Mia Jardine, had had enough.

Tehee, lazy me.

Finally with that, I fell asleep.

**THIRD PERSON's P.O.V**

Like later that day, the lost boys were wildly dancing and punching the air around the bonfire. Some were yelling victorious exclamations, others were joyfully humming the tune that a young boy in green was playing on his pipes. Peter Pan.

Peter smiled to himself, satisfied at what he had accomplished over the past couple of years, especially over what he had accomplished over the past coulpe of days. He had Henry swan, the boy with the heart of the truest believer. What a nice little guy he was, shame we was going to kill him soon. Peter turned his attention back on the pipes, and suddenly his eyes widened. He stood there froze for about a minute and sharply stood on his feet. One of his lost boys, Felix, had noticed this reaction and began to make his way to his leader. Peter caught eye of him and nodded

"Is something wrong Pan?" asked the troubled boy

"Someone new is on the island"

Felix nodded in understandment "Does he need to be taken care of?"

Peter pan looked straight into his fellow companions eyes and took a few steps forward

"Yes, indeed _she_ does."


	2. In the jungle

**Hey guys! I really hope you enjoyed the first chapter ! :)**

**Here goes the second!**

**MIA's P.O.V**

I had been sleeping on that hard ground for almost 4 hours now. I slowly lifted my face from the ground and rubbed it with my hand. Damn, it felt so sore after so many hours of sharp stones poking it. Wait, stones?

"Shit!" was all a managed to say.

Well there was nothing else to say about my situation, right? I was stranded on an island who knows where, oh, don't forget the fact that a few hours ago I had woken up somewhere deep in the ocean, I had found out I could breath underwater and I had a lovely swim with a freaking mermaid. What was it that she had said before abandoning me in a freaking storm? Oh yeah, "_Save us"_. What was that even supposed to mean?! The hell I'm going to save her after she left me to die in the middle of the ocean. Pfft, and I had thought she had been nice.

" okay, focus!"

I carefully stood on my feet and thanked the fact that my legs actually responded this time. I took a quick glance at my surroundings. It's was night time, and a bright full moon shone over the vast ocean. In front of me stood a terrifying dark jungle, with thousands of creepy sounds coming from the inside.

Should I go in there?

I kind of felt scared to leave the safety of the sea, I mean, beach. Gosh, what was with me?

Frustrated, I decided to make my way into the jungle.

Oh. My. God. I had never, ever, been so jumpy and frightened in my whole life! The slightest rustle of leaves or the naïve whistle of the wind was enough to release the inner ninja I had inside. To every sound I jumped and pointed my hands aggressively with my knees slightly bent.

"S-show yourself scary thing , I-I'm not scared at all" I cautiously said, afraid that something or someone might hear. 'Cause come on, how awkward would it be if a group of hot teenage boys suddenly appeared from behind a bush and laughed at my '_I'm gonna shit myself ' _face?

As if on queue, I heard the faint sound of footsteps somewhere in front of me. I did an incredibly cool sideflip and hid in a bush. Okay, maybe I didn't do the sideflip. Anyways, I stood there completely frozen, with my heart beating megafast. Had I just imagined it? The footsteps I mean. Almost instantly I heard the sound of voices. My heart skipped a beat. I had found human beings! Without even thinking a jumped out of the bush and ran towards the voices. _I'm getting out of this fucking island! _

I could hear the voices saying something like "Something's out there!" but I was too excited to even bother to say something like " Hey, it's just me!"

_Nearly there _I told myself.

Immediately I came to a clearing and found a group of not so friendly adults pointing deadly weapons at me. The smile on my face was immediately replaced by a confused frown.

" Who are you?" demanded a young woman, with long blonde hair and a sharp sword.

"I-I'm Mia" was all I managed to say, still too confused by the situation. Why were they pointing those deadly things at me? It's not like I could kill them or something!

"You're a girl!" remarked a man with short black hair, and matching messy short beard .

" No shit!" I said. I woman with short black hair with arrow and bow flinched at my swearing. They all lowered their weapons and exchanged confused expressions. Except the woman at the far right who didn't care less, she was simply just standing there and staring at me. I lifted my eyebrows

"Em, sorry. It's just that there aren't many girls here in neverland" said the blonde woman.

Wait.

"N-neverland?" I gasped. Were these guys on drugs? Oh yeah, I forgot that I had also experienced some … _interesting_ things.

"As in… Peter pan?"

"Yes, as in peter pan" stated the I-don't-care lady, still eyeing me with her arms folded

" Oh " was all I said. Again, the seven exchanged confused looks before the woman with the arrows said:

"You're taking this way too good"

I chuckled

"Well, over the past couple of hours some _strange_ things have happened, and to be honest, I'm not surprised" I wasn't quite trusting them yet since I had only just met them. By no means was I telling them about … my new _friend._

"How old are you sweetheart?" asked a man who I hadn't noticed before.

He had greasy dark hair and was wearing a quite horrid crocodile skin vest. He was staring at me as if trying to read me, curiousity written all over his expression, with a glint of hope.

"16, sir." _Sir!?_ I mentally wanted to slap myself.

Unexpectedly, him and the I-don't-care lady widened their eyes at my response and almost immediately exchanged knowing looks. Meanwhile the others seemed to be as confused as I was, though no one asked what was going on.

"She's still pure, I can sense it" The crocodile man nodded at the lady, who turned to look at me.

"What do you mean she's still pure?"

"That she's still a virgin." Snapped the I-don't-care lady, who I'm gonna rename as bitch lady. I blushed straight away, not used to those kind of comments. How dare she say that out loud, those are private things. And most importantly; how the hell did she know?

"I…" I struggled to say something.

"where the hell did that come from? What do you mean by she's still a… pure" Stated the guy next to the woman with arrows, who was clinging affectionately on.

"Yeah! What the hell does that have to do with you!" I yelled.

The crocodile man ignored me and faced the guy with the sword.

"Well prince, she's your ticket to Storybrooke. If you wan't to get there alive of course." Replied the croco-man. A few gasps were heard from the crowd. I just stood there with my mouth hung open, stuttering as what to say next. Should I come with a smart come-back? As if reading my mind the woman with blonde hair glared at me and discreetly shook her head, addressing me to stay quite. So I did.

"Keep going." Urged the prince, so called by croco-man.

"Well." He continued "For you to live a happy life in storybrooke, you need to get rid of that curse you have now that you have drank from the island's water" he started walking.

"For you to do that, I need to prepare a potion to get rid of that curse. And to do that, I need a special ingredient"

"Unicorn tears." interrupted bitch lady. None of them had a clue of what they were talking about, except for a young man with clear blue eyes and black robes, who gasped as soon as he understood where they were getting to. I clearly, still didn't understand what I had to do with all of this.

"You don't mean…" stuttered the young man in black robes. He kind of reminded me of a pirate.

"Yes" Interrupted bitch lady, again. "These tears are only found in one place, which curiously is found in this realm, though not on this island. It is found in the _island where the wild creatures live._"

"It's found in the living island" All of them nodded in understandment, the woman with the arrows even hold her hand to her chest in relief.

I, again, had no freaking idea of what they were talking about and I was fed up.

"Again, what do I have to do with this?" I raised my eyebrows in frustration and folded my arms. What did I get myself into?


	3. The guy in green clothes

**Hi everyoooooooneeee! First of all, thank you so much for all the great feedback! I really wasn't expecting hardly any :D**

**Heres chapter three! hope you really like it and keep commenting. ENJOY :D !**

Okay. So let me try to explain. Basically, a few hours ago, when I was supposed to be peacefully sleeping in my bed, I was instead floating somewhere in the ocean of a place called Neverland. Confusing right? Well, just a few moments ago a found a creepy gang of adults who wanted my virginity to help them find some unicorn tears. Don't get me wrong, I'm absolutely up for going after some pretty unicorns, but I don't think that doing whatever I have to do with my pureness is appealing at all. Anyways, right now the group of psycho adults had gathered round in a circle and were discussing something about what they should do with me. Although they seemed pretty confident that I wasn't hearing a thing I was actually able to understand the whole group meeting.

"I don't like the idea of using a poor lost girl for our purposes" murmured the woman with short black hair, whom they called 'snow'.

"Whatever you say princess, but remember that if she doesn't help your dear prince here will have to stay forever in Neverland" frowned the bitch lady, whilst the prince placed a comforting hand on her princess's shoulder. Heart whelming.

They glanced hopefully at crocoman who sighed in reply

"I'm afraid that's the only option who have left. The only way to get to the unicorn tears is by the guidance of a pure maiden, and our little friend here happens to be one."

"What about Henry? We can't just leave him here with pan while we're in the living island!" cried the man with the short beard. Niall was it? Neel? Oh yeah, Neal.

"Look as soon as we get Henry back, we can go to the living island and find the unicorn tears" suggested the pirate looking man

"Yeah, I think Henry is our priority right now"

"Who's Henry?" I asked popping from behind their backs. Blonde and Neal made a little surprised jump whilst bitch lady just rolled her eyes.

They hesitated . Most of them were standing awkwardly shifting from one foot to another. I simply bashed my lashes at them expectantly. Finally, Blonde let a tired sigh and rose her arms in defeat before slowly facing me. She grabbed me softly by the shoulders and stared staright into my eyes. I carefully hold my breath, clearly uncomfortable by the sudden attention.

"Look, Mia. I know your Lost…" Totally true. "And that you have no idea of what is going on. I know how you feel, trust me, I was in your place just a few months ago. I know how it feels like to be so … crucial to people you don't even know. I'm asking you, please…" she looked straight into my eyes. "Please, we need you Mia. We need you to help us find the cure."

I faint squeak escaped from my mouth as soon as I saw the desperation and desolation clearly visible in her eyes. It reminded me of someone who had also asked for my help with the same look in her eyes: the mermaid.

What did they want me to do? Even if I wanted to help, I had no idea where this unicorn tears were! If I remember well croco-man said I was suppose to guide them to these unicorn thingy. See! I can't even remember what I was supposed to find!

I took a quick glance to were the cursed prince stood, who was desperately holding on the woman with arrows. She seemed devastated and totally broken. Instantly I felt a connection. I suddenly realised that this wasn't only about me. She needed me, they needed me, and although I had just met them, I felt the peculiar need to help a _friend._ Anyways, I didn't have anything to loose, let's face it, I wouldn't want to be left alone in this creepy island.

"W-will you help me get back home?" I stuttered.

An immense smile was shortly placed on her worried face. " Of course we will!"

"Then, I guess it's settled?" I replied.

Triumphant exclamations and relieved expressions had invaded everyone's appearance, even bitch lady had managed a smiled. Snow quickly rushed to pull me into a hug with the prince close behind.

"Thank you, this really means a lot" he thanked.

To be quite honest, I felt pretty overwhelmed myself. I didn't know what to say. Surely I had gotten myself into some serious shit, but hey who cares? At least I wasn't alone anymore. Suddenly all the anxiety and wariness I had dealt with over the past few hours had disappeared. Honestly, I was feeling pretty excited.

One by one the 'Rescue team', so they called themselves, came to introduced themselves. The once _oh-so-creepy _gang turned out to be a nice group of guys who had come all the way from the real world to come and save Henry, who was actually; Emma's (the blonde) and Neal's son; Regina's (bitch lady) adoptive son, Prince's, snow's and Mr gold's (croco-man) grandson and kind of a family friend of killian (otherwise known as captain hook! How cool is that?). Did I leave anyone out?

"Wait, who are we trying to save Henry from?" I asked.

Suddenly, before anyone could answer, we heard the wild hoots of men and the crazy rustle of the jungle. Before we knew it, we were completely surrounded by thousands of boys with different types of weapons and black capes. I felt the rough hand of Hook push me behind him as he unleashed his sword. Suddenly, all of my friends had their weapons ready to strike.

I don't know why but these guys really sent chills down my spine, and I truly hoped those weren't the ones who had captured Henry.

Out of nowhere, a boy about 18 came lazily walking into the clearing . He was wearing dark green clothes and although I couldn't clearly see his face, I knew he was smirking. Don't ask me why, but I was sure that brat was smirking.

"Well, well, well. Look who've we come across with." He scoffed

"What do you want Pan?" demanded bitch lady, wait, she had a name: Regina.

"Now your majesty, aren't you going to say hi to your old friend?" Teased the teenager.

"Stop fucking around Pan! I'm fed up with this! What. Do. You. Want?" yelled Emma, hands clenched in fists.

The guy halted and stared coldly at Emma before doing something I would have never expected him to do. He pointed at me.

"Her." He said.

Did I just hear that? Did the kid's kidanapper just say he wanted me? When did I started receiving so much attention?

"I'm sorry mate, but I'm afraid that won't be possible." Defended hook before taking a step in front of me.

"Why is that?" shrugged the boy. Oh my god. I swear he is about to earn a painfull kick in the balls.

"Because you would have to get her over my dead body" stated hook. Okay, you man, you have just become my greatest hero.

"huh, You heard him." I huffed, earning silent glares from the two men. Oops

"Is that even a problem?" challenged the guy in green clothes.

My eyes widened in horror as the suddenly cruel glare landed on me.

**Did you like it? what do you think peter wants Mia for? comment on your ideas! (No dirty minds thank you) **


	4. Finally

**Here goes chapter 4! I know that last chapter was kind of short and boring but i needed to get some things straight. This is kind of another introductory chapter... sorry. But it's longer and more interesting!**

**Tomorrow the real quest is happening! please keep up the support and i promise that from chapter 5 the story will be at it's top awesomeness! **

Without any further warning, one of the menacing boys moved unnaturally fast and grabbed me by the waist. I let a desperate shriek of surprise before my kidnapper covered my mouth with his dirty hand. That had been enough to unleash hell. Arrows were being shot, kids not older than me were viciously attacking my friends. A moment of tension took over the atmosphere as my friends doubted if they should kill the devils, disguised as children. After all, they were just that, children.

What I found terrifying about these kids is that they were enjoying themselves, they were enjoying the massacre. Not a single one of them had a worried or even guilty look on their faces. No, they were simple hysterically laughing like normal children would in a game.

Well, I wasn't going to let them win. If I was going to die (which I hoped not) I was going to die fighting.

I started kicking and jumping in my kidnapper's grip. I even tried stepping hard on his foot, but the scar-faced dude either dodged my blows or chuckled annoyingly.

"Lets see_mph _i_mph _you find diz funny" I murmered under his hand.

I wiggled my arm free of his grip and before he had time to process what was happening I punched him hard, like really hard, in the balls.

"Ha! Eat that!" I cried as he rolled his eyes in pain and clutched his damaged parts.

Almost immediately I turned to run the fuck away. And I would've done it, believe me, if that freaking tough scar-faced wouldn't have grabbed me by the ankle. Even though he was lying on his stomach, he somehow had enough strength to pull me to the ground. Obviously, I fell face first.

However, I was too petrified to even feel the pain, because seriously, this dude had had enough of my shit.

Violently, he jumped on top of me and pinned me to the ground with his full weight. He seized me by the wrists and pressed them above my head. Shit! He was going to hit me, probably knock me out and beat the crap out of me until I lay dead. I couldn't move, I couldn't even defend myself. So much for not dying without a fight!

I stared in horror as he raised his fist ready to slam it with my face, smirking cruelly the whole time. Just before the blow could land on my face, I saw a black boot smash onto my aggressor's face. The blow was so tremendously nasty that it left the poor teen unconscious on top of me. I flinched in disgust. That guy had his face right in my chest!

"Smelling my boobs?" I murmured under gritted teeth.

I managed to push him to the side and clumsily stood on my feet.

"Need some help there laddie?" said hook as he held a hand to help me. I blushed slightly at this, so in an attempt to hide it from him, I fixed my eyes on the ground.

Nice boots he has by the way. Are they black? Mmm… then why is that one stained in red?

Wait!

It was him! He had kicked my kidnapper right in the face just before he could even touch me!

Well, I think I got myself a new personal sexy hero! Tehee.

"Thanks" I whispered, probably drooling. _Mia! Get a grip! _I mentally shouted at myself.

He winked at me. _He winked at me!_ Is my heart melting? 'cause you turn out to be kind of acey!

Too soon for my liking, someone's voice snapped me out of my trance.

"STOP!" screamed Emma. To be quite honest, it took most of us off guard.

"Why are you doing this Pan? You already have Henry, what do you want from Mia?" sighed Emma, hopeless.

"That is none of your business… orphan." replied Pan, so called by the others. This made Emma flinch in anger.

"Of course this has to do with us! Were you really expecting us to give her in, just like that? I thought you were cleverer than this, pan." Defended Regina. That's right, Regina.

"Well, if you insist. I do need her for my… personal _needs,_ if you know what I mean" said the teen whilst raising his eyebrow. " You Know. I miss the lovely company of a girl." Smirked that perverted minded. He took a quick glance to confirm if I was blushing. Yes, I was.

A few chuckles came from his boys, clearly amused.

Well I wasn't.

"You sick Batstard! Who do you think you are? You have no right to talk like that in front of a lady like-"I was abruptly cut off by hook who held me in place.

"If I didn't Know you like I do mate, I would've thought that what you've said is true" remarked the captain .

Pan clenched his jaw in frustration. It seemed to me that he wasn't used to having to give explanations. The crowd fell silent.

"Of course he doesn't. He wants her for the same reason we do, don't you Pan?" a dark voice said. Rumple.

"You want to use her to get to the unicorn tears"

The fearless teenager glared coldly at the man, and so did rumple. Both of them were having a very intense staring competition which neither of them was willing to lose. Their expressions hold some kind of old grudge behind it, a very deep secret.

Pan's silence was enough to confirm what had been said. Realisation struck. Pan just side smirked.

"I have to admit, I wasn't expecting to be outrun like this" said pan while pacing calmly. "I'm Impressed" he slowly and unenthusiastically clapped.

I was freaking out. First the mermaid, then the fact that I'm supposed to save one of my recently-made-friend's life, having I close to death experience and finally, the bad guy wants to use me so he can perform whatever evil plan he has in mind. Did I miss something out?

"You see, one of the worst's curses is to have unbelievable power and not being able to use it at it's full potential. I have that power. All the magic in Neverland is controlled by me, but I can't use it elsewhere" peter pan explained.

"Like the young prince here, if I leave neverland, that power will slowly drift away until I am left with nothing" he suddenly focused on me.

"But if I have the potential of the unicorn tears in my hands, I could leave the island at my wish." Pure thirstiness of power could be read in his eyes, making me shrink on my spot.

Neal took a step forward, shaking his head in confusion. " I don't understand. You have wendy, she's also a child, why haven't you used her instead?"

The lost boys suddenly fell completely silent, as if they were genuinely scared of the answer.

"Well, that's the downside of living in an island full of boys. Some can't control themselves" Peter pan slightly raised his voice when saying this, making the boys uncomfortably shift on their feet.

"You son of a-!" Neal had grabbed his sword and menacingly tried to make his way towards the teenage leader, but was held back by the prince and hook.

"Woah. Don't worry, it wasn't me. I wouldn't have wasted such a precious thing." He glared at one of his lost boys: the one with horrid scars "It's Ok bealfire, I can guarantee you that the one who did has been severely punished." I wonder if that's how the dude got his scars?

"Ok" suddenly remarked Emma.

"Ok what?"

"We'll help you get to the unicorn tears."

Wait, what? Was she serious? Had she totally lost her mind? I hadn't seen that boy in action, but I'm sure if he had more power than what he already had, he would be dangerous as hell.

" Emma, I don't think that's a good idea…" I tried to argue.

Everyone was clearly asking themselves the same things because Snow and Regina were already trying to talk some sense into her.

However, Emma just waved them off and focused again on Pan.

"We'll help you get to the unicorn tears if you give me my son back"

Yep, go girl!

Everyone was waiting impatiently for Pan's answer. No one dared to say a thing. Peter took a few moments to think about this, and finally replied.

"Ok. I'll give your son back if you take me with you to the living island, so I can make sure myself that the job is done correctly."

I being the excitable girl I am, let a faint shriek of joy escape from my mouth. I turned to see Emma's relieved expression. Finally she was going to be reunited with her son.

So was Regina, and Snow, and David and Neal! Everyone was going to be reunited with Henry.

That actually made me feel awkward, as if I didn't belong there. I wondered wether someone was looking for me the way Henry's family had been looking for him. Well, maybe not to those extremes. I was suddenly aware of how uneasy I was feeling since… I left the sea.

_Stop being so stupid Mia, you should be happy for them!_

Suddenly, a boy around 10 with shaggy brown hair and _normal_ looking clothes came dashing from behind peter's back.

"Mum? Dad?!"

"Henry!"

Both parents opened their arms welcoming their newly found child. They hugged tightly, not wanting to let go. To the hug joined snow and charming. Henry motioned Regina to join, which I found super sweet. Neal calmly lifted his head and smiled at Rumple, after giving him a simple nod.

Hook cleared his voice, earning everyone's attention "Well, then I guess it's settled?" he smiled mischievously "Off to the island of the wild creatures, the living island."

**YAYY! I hope this chapter did make up a bit for yesterday's absence. keep reading because in chapter 5 the real adventurer and romance will start to make it's way!**

**review pleaseeeee, cause I love it when you do! love youuu allll!**


End file.
